


Viktoriánský

by miamam



Series: Mini příběhy pro Tumblr [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, jakože FAKT fluff
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 03:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miamam/pseuds/miamam
Summary: Někdy bych toho Johna zulíbala za to, jak se k Sherlockovi chová. ♥





	Viktoriánský

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wee Tumblr Fics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/528912) by [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/pseuds/AtlinMerrick). 



> Někdy bych toho Johna zulíbala za to, jak se k Sherlockovi chová. ♥

Luxusní. Opulentní. Vyšňořený. Jako by byl _viktoriánský_ , sakra.

Takhle, když je pod nátlakem, John popisuje Sherlocka. Ten muž má takový nadbytek krásných částí těla – zadek, oči, vlasy, rty – že by rozhodně mohl být ztělesněním toho malicherného viktoriánského období.

I Sherlockovi ‚nepřátelé‘ ho v tom utvrzují. Tak nějak.

„Jestli ten nazdobenej idiot nezmizí z mého místa činu, pak přísahám...“ bručí Anderson.

„A řekni svému roztomilému hošíkovi, že ho mám pro dnešek už plné zuby...“ hrozí Donovanová.

Když už byl dost starý na to, aby slyšel, aby pochyboval a aby se ponižoval, někde někdo o Sherlockovi začal říkat, že je nádherný.

Teprve až po dvou měsících, kdy byli milenci, John konečně pochopil. Nejen že Sherlock věří, že tihle lidé lžou, on se hrozně bojí, že _nelžou_.

Protože jestli je skutečně tak krásný... Co se stane tehdy, až takový najednou nebude?

Tady přichází na řadu John Watson a jeho zvyk, který mu vydrží na celý život.

John Sherlocka uráží.

„Tvůj dech by zabil i mrtvolu,“ říká občas po ránu, ale pak se nakloní a políbí svou rozespalou lásku na ústa. A přidá jazyk. Dvakrát.

„V tom tvým vrabčím hnízdě by se mohly uhnízdit včely,“ zavrčí. A pak ty rozcuchané vlasy na temeni nadzvedne a Sherlocka sladce a jemně kousne.

„Víš, že tvoje pytle pod očima mají ještě kapsy? Vypadáš příšerně,“ pronese a pak stáhne Sherlocka na gauč a hladí ho po skráních, dokud oba neusnou.

A tak to jde dál, měsíce, roky, celý život.

John tomu krásnému muži říká, že někdy teda vážně krásný není. A to je v pořádku.

„Miluju, jak vypadáš, ale je mi úplně u prdele, jak vypadáš. Díky tý kráse tvrdnu, vlhnu, ale ta nejúžasnější věc na tobě není tady, nebo tady, nebo tady -“

Johnovy prsty přejedou přes obličej, penis a zadek.

„- je přímo tady. Nekonečná a krásná. Nezkrotná a moje.“

A John položí svou ruku na Sherlockovo silné srdce, které bije jako zvon.


End file.
